sdnworldfandomcom-20200214-history
SDN World 3 Ruleset
Basic system by Czechmate, finer rules by Thanas and Steve Nation Creation Simplicity itself. Simply assign your points to each of the categories until you run out. That'll give you the basis around which to write up the details of your nation. Steve: We're contemplating dividing them into tiers, with specific scores in the lower tiers necessary to spend points above a certain level in the upper. That way we don't get a country with 0 points in population and 1 in home territory having a 5 in Standing Military or Industry. Starting Points: 30 Population 0: 1M 1: 25M 2: 50M 3: 75M 4: 100M (you need at least a 3 in Home Territory to support this without colonies) 5: 125M (you need at least a 4 in Home Territory to support this many people without colonies) Home Territory 0: National Land Area of <20,000 sq. kms 1: National Land Area of >20,000 sq. kms 2: National Land Area of >200,000 sq. kms 3: National Land Area of >600,000 sq. kms 4: National Land Area of >2,000,000 sq. kms, 5: National Land Area of >6,000,000 sq. kms, Colonial Territory 0: Nothing 1: Colonial Land Area of <200,000 sq. kms 2: Colonial Land Area of >200,000 sq. kms 3: Colonial Land Area of >600,000 sq. kms, + 1 to population 4: Colonial Land Area of >1,000,000 sq. kms, +2 to population 5: Colonial Land Area of >2,000,000 sq. kms, +2 to population, +1 to economy Industry 0: 25pts/quarter, ship size limit 10kt. 1: 100pts/quarter, ship size limit 20kt 2: 200pts/quarter, ship size limit 30kt. You need at least a total of 6 points in the following fields: population, infrastructure, economy and territories, either home or colonial (player must pick one or the other, cannot use both) 3: 300pts/quarter, ship size limit 50kt. You need at least a total of 9 in the above-described fields, + 1 to a focus of your choice 4: 400pts/quarter, ship size limit 50kt+. You need at least a total of 12 in the above-described fields with at least a 2 in population, a 2 in Economy, and a 3 in infrastructure, + 2 to a focus of your choice 5: 500pts/quarter, ship size limit 50kt+. You need at least a total of 15 in the above-described fields with at least a 3 in population, a 3 in Economy, and a 4 in infrastructure, + 3 to a focus of your choice Economy 0: You cannot buy or build anything as you are bankrupt. 1: 1 year of total mobilization, - 10% Industrial points in Peacetime, + 25% points industrial points in Wartime 2: 2 years of mobilization, - 5% PT, + 50% WT 3: 3 years of mobilization, + 0% PT, + 75% WT 4: 4 years of mobilization, + 5% PT, + 100% WT. You need at least a 3 in population for this. 5: 5 years of mobilization, +10% PT, + 125% points WT. You need at least a 3 in population and a 1 in colonial possessions for this. Infrastructure 0: +100% Mobilization and Deployment Time 1: +50% Mobilization and Deployment Time 2: +25% Mobilization and Deployment Time 3: Standard Mobilization and Deployment Time 4: -25% Mobilization and Deployment Time. You need 3 Economy and 3 Industry. 5: -50% Mobilization and Deployment Time. You need 4 Economy and 4 in Industry. NOTE: Base M&D Time to be determined by Home Territory. Standing Military Limit Note: Derive base army force from Army Focus score. These figures split that force into Standing and Reserve. Note that 1 and 2 SML will leave you with less than 100%, the remaining indicates your country does not fund its Army enough to match the force it could muster from the national mobilization pool. 0: You have no standing army. Your country is entirely dependent upon militia and reserves. 1. 10% Standing Army, 50% Reserve 2: 20% Standing Army, 60% Reserve 3: 30% Standing Army, 70% Reserve 4: 50% Standing Army, 50% Reserve, -5% Peacetime Industrial Points 5: 75% Standing Army, 50% Reserve, -10% Peacetime Industrial Points. Population 3 and Economy 3 needed. Naval Focus 0: You have your ship of state 1: Total combat fleet tonnage of 150,000 Standard Displacement. Adds 40,000T shipyard capacity. Combined Industry/Economy level of 2 needed 2: Total combat fleet tonnage of 300,000 Standard Displacement. Adds 80,000T shipyard capacity. Combined Industry/Economy level of 4 3: Total combat fleet tonnage of 900,000 Standard Displacement. Adds 120,000T shipyard capacity. Combined Industry/Economy level of 5 4: Total combat fleet tonnage of 1,200,000 Standard Displacement. Adds 160,000T shipyard capacity. Combined Industry/Economy level of 7 5: Total combat fleet tonnage of 1,500,000 Standard Displacement. Adds 200,000T shipyard capacity. Combined Industry/Economy Level of 9. Note: Tonnages may still be changed. Economy + Industry score provides basic shipyard capacity, each combined point representing 10,000 tons of yard capability (10 combined points is 100,000, 9 combined is 90,000, etc.) Army Focus 0: Your Army's manpower is 1% of your mobilization pool. 1: Your Army's manpower is 10% of your mobilization pool. 2: Your Army's manpower is 20% of your mobilization pool. 3: Your Army's manpower is 30% of your mobilization pool. 4: Your Army's manpower is 40% of your mobilization pool. 5: Your Army's manpower is 50% of your mobilization pool. NOTE: As for mobilization pool, it is: if Economy and Infrastructure = 10 points, then 20% of your population if Economy and Infrastructure = 9 points, then 18% of your population. (scales down to....) If Economy and/or Infrastructure = 1 point, 2% of your population. Air Focus 0: You have no air force. 1: You have 120 aircraft 2: You have 240 aircraft 3: You have 360 aircraft 4: You have 480 aircraft 5: You have 600 aircraft For startup purposes zeppelins will cost the equivalent of 10 aircraft. Airborne carrier zeppelins can count air contingent of up to 4 aircraft in this expenditure and not against the overall amount. Unit Types Ships *1pt/1kt, rounded up to the nearest 100 tons. Fractionals to the .X place are allowed, but no further. *Custom designs should be created in Springsharp (by you or by someone who knows how to use springsharp and will do it for you), because it's the only thing that, short of a qualified naval designer, outputs tonnage decently accurately and reliably. *Buildtimes are TBD. Land Units The cost of infantry units depends upon the kind of transportation you're assigning them, each also takes time to become fully effective, reflecting the need for training and for unit cohesion to step in. For the moment I am presuming that a Brigade consists of 5,000 troops, with 3 Brigades forming a Division of 15,000 troops. If a player desires then a nation's divisional structures can be altered to any brigade numbers wished, communication of such alteration when used in construction is requested. Infantry Division w/ Horse Transport: New: 2 points for new with 2 years before full effectiveness. Industrial cost for 6 months. Reserve: 1 point for upgrading Reserve division to Active, 3 months to max effectiveness. New Reserve: 2 points, 6 months time. (Reflects building equipment and drafting from the mobilization pool to provide the manpower when mobilization is ordered.) Infantry Division w/ Vehicular Transport: 10 points/1 year for new unit with 2 years before max effectiveness. If upgrade to existing division then effectiveness of division reduced for 6 months to reflect training in new equipment. Cavalry Division: Cost of 3 points/6 months. 2 points/6 months for Reserve unit, 1 point/6 months for activating reserve. Higher costs from normal infantry reflects need to acquire trained horses and sufficient fodder. Add 1 point for battalion of "flying artillery" (horse-drawn light artillery, highly mobile). Armored Recon Battalion (light tanks and armored cars) can be attached to any infantry or cavalry division, costs 2 points/1 year. Artillery Brigade: Heavier howitzers and field pieces. If horse-drawn, cost is 4 points for 1 year. If motorized towed artillery, cost is 8 points/1 year. Effectiveness time is 1-2 years. Armored Brigade: Tanks of varying sizes with attached battalion of recon armored cars and light tanks and some truck-mobile infantry. Cost is 10 points/1 year. 2 years to maximum effectiveness. The player can keep track of his number of armored brigades in terms of equipment and, when upgrading a standing brigade's equipment, choose to raise a reserve or standing armored brigade with the upgraded unit's original material at a cost of 2 points for an active unit or 1 point for a reserve (reflecting spare parts production and various costs related to training). For now Armored Divisions will not be listed as available for purchase. I'm sure an enterprising player can try to field one with existing armored brigades but remember that in 1925 tanks aren't as plentiful or quite so potent as they'd be in coming years. Armored Brigades are expensive to field and armies would generally attach them to an infantry division, perhaps even a Corps. Air Units The basic cost of aircraft is 1 point for ten aircraft, construction time of 1 month. Larger bomber aircraft will likely be 1 point for 2-4 aircraft. Bomb or aircraft-carrying Zeppelins will be 5 points/6 months.